battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kasa Jizo (Uber Rare Cat)
EATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLI Cat Evolves into Jizo's Moving Castle '('Kamui in BCP!) at level 10. Pros: *Triple damage to Black Enemies and Angel Enemies. *Normal form is cheap and spamEATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLImable. *Normal form has a quick attack rate. *Normal form is best uber.EATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLI *Normal form has great spammable DPS and stamina for his price. *Evolved form has massive damage and stamina *Evolved form has good range. Cons: * Evolved form has very poor movement speed, cost, and recharge time * Evolved form has only 2 Knockbacks to defend himself. Strategies/Usage While Jizo's evolved form has extremely high attack power, it's the normal form of this cat that shines. Kasa Jizo has a very short cooldown, and a stack of them will annihilate any black and angel enemies in their path. Once leveled up, this cat is virtually unstoppable on the XP Stages, Refined Palate, XP Colosseum, and Merciless XP (though Bombercat is needed for the last one) and even against non-black, non-angel enemies it still has very high stackable DPS, more than twice that of paris. Be sure to keep it protected, as enemies still deal full damage to it. It is recommended to keep this cat in its normal form, as it's more useful 90% of the time.EATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLI The evolved form can actually b ☀EATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLI EATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLI English Version *Normal Form: It's said there's a shadowy organization who grants wishes made to these statues. (Area Atk) Deals massive damages to Black/Angel types. *Evolved Form: The hidden fortress of the Jizo organization. ...wait isn't this classified? (Area Attack) Deals massive damages to Black/Angel types. Japanese Version Cost Normal Form: *Chapter 1: $500 *Chapter 2: $750 *Chapter 3: $1000 Evolved Form: *Chapter 1: $3950 *CEATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLIEATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLIEATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLIEATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLI Upgrading Cost Stats Appearance *Normal Form: A slightly-chubby cat wearing a kasa hat and a backpack carrying a statue. The statue in the attack animation appears to bring out a gun. *Evolved Form: A very large castle referencing Howl's Moving Castle. Has many statues positioned on cannon, along with a very large cannon and door that appears to charge up and attack with yellow orbs. Trivia * EATS YA MUMS VAGINA LIKE RAVIOLI * This unit's evolved form has the highest attack out of all the cats with "Massive Damage" ability that hit two types of enemies, excluding Warlock and Pierre with their Base Destroyer ability. Presumably, the True Form will have even more. * This unit's unevolved form has the shortest recharge time of any uber. * BIG FLOPPY DICK Gallery Kasa Jizo Attack Animation.gif|Kasa Jizo's attack animation Jizo's Moving Castle Attack Animation.gif|Jizo's Moving Castle's attack animation Kasa Jizo desc.PNG|Normal form description (EN) Jizo Moving Castle desc.PNG|Evolved form description (EN) Jizo(BCP).jpg|Normal form description (POP) Kamui.jpg|Evolved form description (POP) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/138.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a4%ab%a4%b5%a4%b8%a4%be%a4%a6 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Momotaro | Princess Kaguya >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Angel Cats Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Area Attack Cats